Lines are meant to be crossed
by LostInFantasy824
Summary: It's been years after high school since Shizuru has seen Natsuki. However, one night she coincidentally runs into Natsuki at a bar.


[Disclaimer] I do not own Mai-Hime.

This is my first fan fic, so hopefully it's to your liking. :)

**Crossing that Line**

Years had passed since we last saw each other, but thoughts of her still occasionally filled my mind. I would wonder how she's doing and also think if I ever her crossed her mind, but I tried hard not to let those thoughts consume me. It was already hard enough trying to love her from afar, but I knew I could never cross that line – that line between a friend and a lover. However, that boundary wavered when I coincidentally ran into her at a club.

It was a Saturday night and my friends were dying to go out and have some fun. They insisted that I join them this time instead of being holed up with work.

"Come on you bubuzuka-onna, you've been working too hard, come lance with us!" yells an excited Haruka.

"It's 'dance' Haruka" as the trusty Yukino corrects her.

"That's what I said!" Haruka retorts. "Anyways, you're coming with us whether you want to or not, besides we'll get to see Reito!"

"Ok, just stop yelling" I was getting a slight headache from Haruka's over-enthusiasm, but I knew she all meant well. I figured it might be good change of pace besides it would be good to be with old friends again.

However, going to see Reito meant we had quite a drive to make, but as we got directions from him he guaranteed that we were going to one of most popular clubs in town. If it was approved by Reito then that meant it had to be good. After a good hour drive we finally arrived at the club and Reito met us at the door, waiting to escort us in.

Greetings and hugs were exchanged.

"It's good to see you all. I'm especially glad that you could join us Shizuru" as Reito flashed her a charming smile. I just nodded to acknowledge his comment.

"Now let's go in before we all freeze out here" Reito had gotten us on the guest list so we were soon in the club surrounded by pumping music, flashy lights, bodies swaying to the music, and the largest bar I've ever seen.

The second we entered the club Reito announced, "First drinks on me" The 4 of us headed over to the bar and got some shots to get our night started. It had been several years since the student council had been together and we were going to enjoy it.

Unfortunately I needed more than just a few shots to be even remotely intoxicated, but the other members of the council were a different story. Soon enough a bold Yukino was dragging Haruka out onto the dance floor and they were dancing like no tomorrow.

"Wow, I've never seen them so loose" as Reito eyed our other two group members.

"Yeah… but it's nice to see them so … free" I was slightly wishing I had that and let my mask fall a bit, which unfortunately, Reito caught.

"Do you still talk to Natsuki?"

I was completely caught off guard by the question and stared at him blankly for a second, but soon put my mask back on.

"We occasionally exchange phone calls, but I haven't actually seen her in years"

"You know, maybe you should tell her about how you feel" Reito cautiously said. I knew I probably should just take a chance instead of keeping it in, but I was the rational one. I didn't want to do something that would completely cut her out of my life.

An uncomfortable silence came about and all that was heard was the booming music in the background.

Reito then offered me his hand "Sorry I brought it up, let's just go out and have some fun for the night"

I gratefully accepted his hand and for the change in mood. We joined our other two friends out on the dance floor.

After a good hour of dancing I was starting to get thirsty and went off to the bar to grab a drink. When I was waiting for my drink someone caught the corner of my eye and I turned to look closer.

No, it couldn't be … long raven hair, deep-mesmerizing emerald eyes, and a killer figure –my Natsuki. I couldn't believe that out of places I would find her at this club. I wanted to go talk with her, but the crowds of people prevented me from running and immediately tackling her. I completely forgot about my drink and made it my mission to talk with her.

I noted her heading towards the balcony and tried my best to shove my way through. Once I arrived there was a clear view of Natsuki right in front of me, but with her back turned to me. She was looking out over the beautiful city view with a drink in her hand. Knowing my Natsuki, she probably just wanted to stay away from the huge crowds and get some fresh air.

With her back turned to me, it was a perfect opportunity to surprise her so I quietly approached her, not that she could hear my footsteps over the music.

Once I got directly behind her I snaked my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Hey there sexy" I immediately felt heat radiate from her cheeks into what would probably be a cute blush. I then decided to tease her a little by trying to rub her toned stomach, but Natsuki completely panicked.

"Ah!! What are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled as she turned around and gave me a splash of her drink.

Now that was a reaction that I wasn't expecting. But Natsuki was just as stunned as me.

"Shi…"

"Kannin na Natsuki, if I knew you were going to panic I wouldn't have teased you so much, but I definitely missed those cute blushes" another tint of pink adorned Natsuki's face.

Natsuki was in shock because (1) Shizuru was right in front of her, (2) she splashed her drink right into Shizuru's face and (3) Shizuru was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER.

"Shi… zu … ru…"

"Ara, I'm glad you still remember my name, Na-tsu-ki" emphasizing each syllable of her name, which caused a searing blush on her adorable friend.

When Natsuki finally realized what she had just done "Shizuru I'm so sorry!! I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to get you all wet"

"Ara, all I need to do is think about you to get wet" Shizuru says while giving Natsuki a quick wink.

"SHIZURU!!!" Natsuki's face turned completely red when she realized her implications.

"Well as much as I would love to catch up with you, do you think I can go clean up?"

"Oh, of course"

"Natsuki"

"Hm, what?"

"Aren't you going to come clean up your mess?"

"Sure… wait what?!"

I start to tear (fake tear) "Natsuki won't take responsibility of her actions"

Natsuki still couldn't stand Shizuru's tears. "Wahh stop crying, I'm sorry Shizuru, I'll come help you cleanup"

With a grin, I grab Natsuki's hand and we proceed toward the bathroom.

I grab some paper towels and start wetting them to get all the sticky alcohol off my skin. Natsuki just stands their dumbly without doing anything.

"Well aren't you going to help?"

"Sorry, I'll help" At that moment Natsuki took in all of Shizuru. _Wow, it's been so long since I've seen Shizuru. She looks so gorgeous and her outfit accentuates all her curves. Gah! What am I thinking, lusting over my friend?! But … _

As I start patting my skin with the wet paper towels, Natsuki proceeds to help me, but in a different way.

_I wonder how her skin tastes_. Natsuki takes one long lick along my neck. I just freeze.

"Nat..suki… what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you clean up" as she continues to lick my neck, but she doesn't stop at licking and begins to nibble. I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my lips.

"Natsuki.. do you know what you're doing?"

"No… but you taste so good" Now it was my turn to blush.


End file.
